Realidad o Fabula
by Caths.Scurt.57
Summary: Cuando un libro sobre dragones llega a sus manos, Cat es llevada a la misma isla de Berk donde vivirá grandes aventuras y aprenderá sobre los dragones junto a Hipo, Chimuelo y toda la pandilla.Habrá HipoxAstrid y nuevos personajes.
1. Capítulo 1:El Lugar donde todo comenzo

**_Hola chicos les traigo mi primera historia así que no sean tan criticos, la verdadera historia empieza por el ca. 2._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 1: "El lugar donde todo comenzó"_**

Esta es mi historia, aunque no sé si en verdad ocurrió o fue solo un sueño; pero esto, como comienza en la escuela, y como en cualquier escuela lo único que uno piensa es ¿a qué hora toca el timbre, o ya es salida? Pues esta no es la excepción, en especial para mí que no soy la típica estudiante de secundaria, soy por más bien una semi-nerd que a pesar de gustarle la lectura, a veces le trae problemas, aunque en este caso me mandó a una gran aventuras y más grande sueño, que aunque no lo crean he pensado en eso desde hace tiempo…, no enserio desde hace tiempo, exactamente desde que inició la clase; así es… estoy dormida en clase.

Maestra: CATHRINA ELIZABETH, SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES DORMIDA EN MI CLASE.

Cat: Ah, que pasó, yo… (Me desperté y vi a todos riéndose y una cara molesta al frente, ella iba a hablar pero el timbre me salvó) gracias a dios.

¿1?: Bien hecho dormilona.

¿2?: La verdad no se ni para que vienes, lo bueno es que con tus interrupciones nos ahorras clase.

Y eme aquí, Cathrina Elizabeth Silva una adolescente de 15 años esperando por un milagro que mejore su vida, aunque uno nunca sabe, puede aparecer en cualquier momento; pero sigamos con esto para que me entiendan.

Ya terminadas las clases, decidí irme corriendo de ahí para mi casa pero un par de manos me detuvieron en el momento menos indicado.

Joel: ¿Adónde crees que vas pequeña minina?

Cat: Joel no molestes, no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

Arthur: Tranquila Cathrina, ya nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió en clase de literatura, pero lo más importante, ¿qué sueño es tan importante como para que te quedes dormida?

Cat: Bueno, pues la verdad es que estaba soñando con… el tema.

Joel: Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

Arthur: Bueno y cambiando de "tema", y que planes para la tarde.

Cat: No sé, tal vez ir a La cala por un buen libro, y si tengo suerte encuentre un libro sobre… el tema.

Joel: La cala, ¿te refieres a la nueva librería? No quiero desanimarte pero he escuchado que esa tienda es rara hasta las páginas de los libros.

Cat: Vamos Joel, tú sabes muy bien que yo leo cualquier cosa en cualquier parte por más que me lo impidan, gallinita.

Joel: A QUIEN LE HAS DICHO GALLINA… 4 OJOS.

Cat: QUE ME HAS DICHO COBARDE.

Arthur: YA, dejen de pelear que al final las pago yo.

Cat: Esta bien. Bueno ya me voy antes que se me haga más tarde, o que ciertas personas me desanimen. Adiós.

**_& _** Descripción de personajes:

Joel: Un chico fuerte, encantador pero con más amigos que sentido común; tiene el cabello negro y muy desordenado, piel blanca y unos intrigantes ojos marrones, es el clásico casanova aunque ninguna chica le hace caso jamás.

Arthur: Un chico muy tranquilo, aunque muy fiel a sus amistades tiene pocas, muy inseguro de si mismo, tiene el pelo entre marrón claro y rubio, piel trigueña clara y unos ojos azul oscuro que cautivan a cualquiera; pero no le importan mucho las chicas prefiere ir por su cuenta y curiosear e inventar.

Así me fui directo a La cala, pero aún no sabía porque le temían a ese lugar, estaba tan surgida en mis pensamientos que por poco no escucho cuando suena mi celular.

Cat: (contestando) Ola, buenas tardes, con quien hablo.

¡!: Valla, y desde cuándo tan formal, Cat.

Cat: Ale, ola perdón pero no reconocí el número. ¿Nuevo teléfono?

Ale: Si hace poco lo conseguí, oye que te parece, tú, yo, mi casa, piyamada.

Cat: Ok, perfecto voy en cuanto termine es que tengo cosas que hacer.

Ale: Ah sí, como qué… no me digas, que conseguiste novio.

Cat: No, ni que fuera tan cursi como tú.

Ale: (sonando disgustada) Gracias por decírmelo. Bueno entonces cual es la tan importante cosa que tienes que hacer.

Cat: Pues voy a La cala a ver si encuentro más libros sobre… el tema.

Ale: Ah, pues buena suerte, nos vemos después. Bye.

Alejandra: Una chica sincera y muy amable, pero a la ves un tanto cursi y amante de la moda. Tiene el cabello castaño con pintas rubias y azules, muy segura de sí misma pero ala ves distante de su familia.

Me despedí de Andrea y por fin fui directo a La cala; pero algunos se preguntarán ¿cuál es ese tema del que tanto hablan?, pues les diré, se trata de unas criaturas míticas impresionantes llamados DRAGONES.

La cala era un lugar lleno de misterios, pero yo no tenía miedo, así que guiada por mis instintos entré. Busque en cada estante hasta que por fin encontré un libro, un tanto polvoriento, pero se podía apreciar el título: "**El Libro de los Dragones"-traducido por… (El nombre no se notaba bien),** empecé a leerlo y vi algo que me llamó la atención:

Datos del autor (paginas arrancadas)

¿Qué son los dragones?

Clases de dragones

Yo me sobresalte, lo leí todo, cada clase (las clases se ven en el episodio el libro de los dragones) hasta que vi una que decía furia nocturna pero no había ni una palabra solo decía _"la cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma"._

Seguí leyendo hasta llegar a la última página , iba cerrarlo cuando algo llamó mi atención "una página escondida" la despegue pero solo se encontraba algo escrito en otro idioma; cuidadosamente pronuncie cada palabra, decía algo como esto:

**_"Levated al um tuhat onte dagorted vives ata, levated si ofeder a ba ista of berk"_**

**_*(Llévame a un lugar donde dragones viven allá, llévame sin proceder a la isla de berk)_**

De repente me vi rodeada por una especie de nube y un portal se abrió enfrente de mí, al otro lado no se veía nada. Lo crucé, cuando iba a llegar me vi cegada con una luz, sentí que caía y luego que tocaba el suelo y lo último que recuerdo fue la brisa del mar y la arena tocando mi piel…

*La el idioma de la frase lo inventé yo.

_**Bueno asi termina este primer cap espero que les alla gustado muchas gracias por leer.**_


	2. Capítulo 1:Esto es BERK? e Hipo

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el cap. 2. La verdad me sorprende tener tantas visitas a esta historia.**

**Me-Me Rotamundo: Muchas gracias por darme animos para escribir y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Yo tambien quisiera encontrarme a alguien así.**

**phoenix-bird-blu: Pues gracias me alegra que te este gustando mi historia. Y gracias por agregarla a tus favoritos.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo es capitulo 2, espero que les guste. **

_**"Solo el personaje principal me pertenece, los demá son propiedad de DreamWorks"**_

**_Capítulo 2: "Esto es… BERK? E Hipo Horrendo Haddock III"_**

_Que tal, tengo 15 años y me llamo Cathrina Elizabeth Draconic Green,hija única del Sr. Mario Draconic y la Sra. Mercedes Green, mejor amiga de tres personas inigualable: Joel Dement Heal, Arthur Drive Niuman y Alejandra Dallamont Nill, estudiante de secundaria y tengo un afán por los dragones._

_Ahora continuando con la historia..._

Después de entrar por el portal, no sabía en donde estaba o si estaba viva; sentí la arena caliente y la brisa fría del mar, pero cuando me di la vuelta solo me asuste, yo vi, vi a… un chico, cuando recuperé mi visión lo vi más claro, tenía el cabello marrón-rojizo, pecas en la cara, no era nada fuerte (lo que no llamaba mucho la atención) lo que sí, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes bosque y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento reaccioné, quería hablar o irme corriendo, pero no lo hice, yo solo… grité.

Cat: (nerviosa) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chico: Wuou, tranquila no te voy a hacer daño.

Cat: ¿En dónde estoy, y quién eres tú?

Chico: Pues, mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Haddock III, pero puedes llamarme Hipo; y tú, ¿quién eres?

Cat: Ah… (_No puedo decirle quien soy realmente, tengo que pensar en algo…, ya sé_) mi nombre es Mery, Mery Green Dragonear. Y dime Hipo, en donde dices que estoy.

Hipo: (sorprendido) Pues… esto es Berk; está a 12 días del norte de Calvario y varios grados al sur de Muere de Frío, está ubicado justo sobre el Medillano de la Tristeza, mi pueblo en una palabra **_tenaz_** ha estado aquí durante 7 generaciones, es decir 300 años; nieva 9 meses al año y graniza los otros 3, además de contar con un clima tan frío que te causa hipotermia, tenemos pesca, caza aunque la comida que crece aquí es dura e insípida, una encantadora vista del atardecer, gran flora (En eso se escuchó una explosión, varias voces gritando y unos fuertes rugidos)

Mery: (asustada) QUE FUE ESO

Hipo: Eso, no es nada, solo es el típico ataque de dragones.

Mery: Ah ya, solo dragones… espera DIJISTE DRAGONES.

Hipo: Si, pero porqué te sorprendes.

Mery: No es nada, solo que de donde yo vengo no hay dragones (_no puede ser aquí hay dragones, esto es lo máximo_)

Hipo: NO HAY DRAGONES, pues debe ser maravilloso vivir sin esas bestias.

Mery: Perdón, pero dijiste algo (_como puede decir eso_)

Hipo: (nervioso) No, digo sí, digo… ¿de qué isla vienes?

Mery: Ah, pues la verdad jamás había escuchado de la isla de Berk, pero yo vengo de una isla muy lejana, eso creo, la isla de donde provengo es grande, tiene verdes pardos, buena ganadería, gran pesca, en cuanto al clima muy caluroso en verano pero súper frío en invierno. En mi isla nos dedicamos a la enseñanza de nuestras generaciones futuras, esto consiste en tres etapas cada una por 5 años: la primera de 5 a 10 años enseñamos escritura y lectura, la segunda de 11 a 15 años hay es cultura e historia, y la última de 16 a 20 es cada uno por su cuenta hay cada uno aprende lo que quiere o no. Yo estoy en la segunda fase en la clase B ya que hace poco me cambiaron, hay conocí a mis mejores amigos, los únicos de hecho no soy la más popular que digamos, ahí aprendí que tenemos grandes mitos y leyendas pero la que más me interesó fueron los dragones, se todo sobre ellos y creí que eran solo eso una leyenda, bueno hasta que terminé aquí.

Hipo: Pero, ¿cómo fue que llegaste desde tu isla hasta aquí?

Mery: Pues es algo complicado (_ahora que le digo_)

Hipo: Por favor dímelo (pone cara de perrito triste)

Mery: (cediendo, _ya que algo se me ocurrirá_) Está bien, pero podemos sentarnos ya están que me duelen las piernas (_eso me dará algo más de tiempo_)

Hipo: De acuerdo ven sígueme.

Mery: (sentándose en una roca cerca del bosque) Bueno, yo vengo de una isla llamada… (_Qué le digo_) Piwua, si eso, vengo de la Isla de Piwua. Recuerdo que le había pedido permiso a mis padres para ir a unas islas desiertas muy cercanas, mis padres no son sobreprotectores lo que es un milagro así que me dejaron ir, recuerdo también que subí a mi bote y de repente una tormenta me tomó por sorpresa a mitad de camino, así que baje para protegerme; después solo vi tus hermosos ojos verdes y ahora estamos aquí (al terminar de decir esto vi como el pobre de Hipo estaba totalmente sonrojado así que decidí cambiar de tema) y bueno Hipo ahora háblame de ti.

Hipo: (nervioso y aun sonrojado) De mí, ¿y qué quieres saber?

Mery: Pues todo, cuanto más mejor.

Hipo: Pues, veamos, mi nombre es Hipo (_que listo, pero si ya lo sabe_) vivo en Berk (_también lo sabe, pero que estoy diciendo_) a ver que más, ya se pues soy el hijo único de "Estoico, el vasto" gran jefe de Berk, así que soy el heredero legítimo de toda la isla, aprendiz de herrería de Bocón el mejor amigo de mi padre, y uno de los mejores, las armas que reparo jamás se rompen (me dijo poniendo una cara y postura de orgullo)

Mery: Pues, si es así, tú debes ser muy popular entre los tuyos (pero por lo visto mi cuestionamiento le afectó,…)

Hipo: (…, porque en ese mismo momento la cara de Hipo cambio) Bueno, de hecho también soy el chico más debilucho de Berk y el menos vikingo de todos, soy tan débil que no puedo ni levantar una espada para matar a un dragón.

Mery: Espera, aquí matan dragones (_eso no puede ser posible tengo que hacer algo_)

Hipo: Sí, pues matar dragones lo es todo por aquí.

Mery: Pero, ¿y tú madre?, no me has hablado de ella.

Hipo: (empezó a ponerse triste, así que supe que me iba a decir) Mi madre murió cuando yo era apenas un bebe, y cada vez que trato de hablar de ella mi padre me calla, así que no se mucho de ella.

Mery: Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar, pero cambiemos de tema cuanta me más de ti.

Hipo: Veamos, despreciado por todos hasta por mi padre y mi primo Patán.

Mery: Tienes un primo que se llama Patán, no me digas es todo un tonto que no sabe hacer nada y se cree el mejor ¿verdad?

Hipo: Sí, exacto, continuando, los chicos de mi edad se burlan de mí, ahí están Patán, Patapez, los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda, pero sé que les dicen Acio e Ilda, y también la **hermosa, maravillosa, y ruda **Astrid Hofferson (en ese momento se dio cuenta que había puesto una cara de bobo, me miró y vio que ponía una cara como de ya sé que te propones) ¿Y… y tú que estás mirando?

Mery: Nada, solo veo como un tonto habla de la chica de sus sueños.

Él me miró con una cara avergonzada, pero no le presté mucha atención eso me di cuenta de la hora, no sabía cuánto había estado ahí, pero por el sol deduje que ya iba a anochecer)

Hipo: Mer, ¿sucede algo?

**Bueno eso es todo, ¿pero por qué Cat/Mery esta tan atenta a la hora? y ¿cómo volvera a casa? descubranlo en el próximo episodio de Realidad o Fabula.**

**POr cierto, Feliz Día de San Valentín, Del amor y la amistad, y de los enamorados.**

**Este es mi regalo...**

**Nos LEEMOS.**


End file.
